ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Roland Crane
is the deuteragonist ''Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom''. He is the first character the player controls. He specializes in using Swords and Guns. Roland later becomes Chief Consul for Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum's kingdom, Evermore, and also becomes Evan’s loyal companion. He handles Evermore's politics and creates the Treaty of Interdependence. Background Roland is from Earth and was the President of an unknown country (presumably the United States) before being magically transported to Ding Dong Dell. As president he seemed to try to keep the peace, he even passed a '''universal healthcare bill. '''However that was not deemed enough for his citizens, they wanted him to be more alert concerning the warmongering of other countries, which would have meant increasing military spending. He is 48 years old, though he appears younger after the teleportation. Due to the time he spent as president, Roland possesses great knowledge of how to run a country. He is fluent in both diplomacy and politics as a whole and uses his knowledge to help King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum found and rule his new kingdom, Evermore. Roland becomes the chief counsel to Evan, advising him on all matters political and strategic. Roland was once thought to be a traitor in Chapter 7, but it was all a clever plan in order to return the Mark of Kings to Evan. In the final confrontation with Doloran, it is revealed that Roland shares a dimensional link with him: any damage done to one affects the other. After defeating The Horned One, Roland returns to Evermore for the celebration but remains inside the castle. Evan meets up with him, and they both realize it's time for him to return to his own dimension. They shake hands before Roland fades away. Back in Roland's world, he is inside a convoy of presidential vehicles. One of his officials mentions that uniting the whole world will be a very difficult task and that no one has been able to successfully do it. Roland laughs to himself and mentions that it actually did happen in a "country, very, very far away." The camera pans to the city they're traveling to as fireworks go off in the background. Tale of the Timeless Tome DLC When Roland is in memory lane he encounters the shadows of his past, criticizing his foreign policies while praising his internal policies. He even encounter his son William and the kingmaker Alisandra. Alisandra reveals that she used a spell to save Roland because he reminded her of Doloran, and coming to that new world caused him to have the same youth like appearance of Doloran. Roland is also successful in convincing William that he cares deeply for him and hopes to see him again. From Roland's resolve to see his son again and to make his world a better place '''Rannygazoo the Resolute is '''born from him. In the end Roland helps in the defeat of The Great Madshadow. Family Roland is a widower. He has a son named William Crane who is very ill, around the same age as Evan. Styles During the game, Roland can acquire different clothes to change his appearance: * Guard's Great Coat - default, after he leaves the suit from his introduction behind * Swordsman's Robe * Chief Consul's Coat * Shabby Coat Trivia *In one of the side missions, Roland admits that he was bullied as a child, and would often come home crying from school. His mother would console and encourage him and he eventually decided to defend himself by learning how to use a sword. de:Roland uk:Роланд Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Team Member Category:Ichi no Kuni Residents Category:Evermore Residents